fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 160
Bad Omen is the 160th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on December 8, 2012. The X791 Grand Magic Games' first day battles continue. Representatives of Team Blue Pegasus and Team Mermaid Heel battle and are followed by representatives of Team Sabertooth and Team Quatro Cerberus, leaving only Team Fairy Tail B and Team Lamia Scale to fight. Synopsis Returning to the arena after checking that Lucy is okay after her fight with Flare, Natsu joins Erza and Elfman to watch the remaining three battles of the day. The second battle is already in progress, being between Team Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki and Team Mermaid Heels' Arania Web. On the battlefield, Ren and Arania stand guarding their ground, the two commenting on their improvement since previous years. Before either can move to attack, Jenny Realight speaks from the commentators box, calling out her encouragement for Ren, but also commenting that Sherry Blendy is in the stands cheering him on too. Seeing Ren become distracted by this, Arania moves to attack, hitting Ren with her Web Magic. From the stands, Sherry calls out to him, but Ooba tells her to stop encouraging rival teams, despite the fact that the two Mages are engaged. Hearing this once more, Ren comments that they aren't engaged, rather "just stuck together", however he follows this up by stating that when she isn't by his side he can't truly get into things. Vowing to not look lame in front of his beloved, Ren moves to cast Aerial Phose, the spell catching Arania off guard and sending her to the ground, ending the battle with Blue Pegasus the victor. Whilst Erza, Elfman and Natsu discuss their discomfort with the member of Blue Pegasus in the bunny suit, the commentators announce the third battle of the day: Team Quatro Cerberus' War Cry against Team Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear. As the two enter the field, the Exceed in the crowd discuss the possible victors, whilst Sting becomes excited, stating that he likes War Cry's Magic; Rogue states he is uninterested and leaves. On the field, the battle begins and War Cry shocks a great many people by instantly bursting into tears, the Quatro Cerberus Mage turning to Orga and screaming that as he cries he becomes more powerful. However, Orga responds by merely raising a hand and unleashing a huge flurry of black lightning at his opponent, War Cry stunning the crowd and his team by falling to the single attack alone. As Sabertooth is declared the winner and War Cry is carried out of the arena, Sting calls out to Orga, complaining that he should have moved slower and made the whole thing more fun. Irked by this, Orga heads back out to the center of the field and proceeds to sing a song whilst the audience screams and cheers for Fiore's strongest guild. Moving along from this spectacle to the final fight of the day, the commentators call out Jellal from Team Fairy Tail B and Jura from Team Lamia Scale. Whilst Erza worries over Jellal, the rest of Fairy Tail fear their chances of winning are slipping and the crowd cheers for Jura. Remembering Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Gray's sadness, Jellal heads out to face his opponent, vowing to win for Fairy Tail's sake. As the two powerful Mages meet in the middle of the ring and state their unrelenting intentions to win, Mavis appears uncomfortable in the crowd. Attempting to console her by stating that Jellal was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints himself, and thus, on par with Jura in terms of power, Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail are shocked when the first master declares that she actually just wants to go to the toilet, despite being dead. Meanwhile, on a statue on the other side of Crocus, Meredy and Ultear watch in dread as Jellal prepares to fight, hoping he doesn't accidentally compromise his identity. The match is declared a start and Jellal instantly takes the offensive, rushing at Jura with Mystogan's staves whilst the Lamia Scale Mage responds by putting up an earthy defence with his Magic. Swapping blows a number of times, the members of Fairy Tail note how Jellal is employing Mystogan's Magic rather than his own, though this strategy does not seem to work in Jellal's favour, the Crime Sorcière Mage eventually beginning to be overpowered by Jura as he struggles to keep up with the latter's incredible speed and accuracy. Deciding to forget about concealing his own Magic, Jellal begins to employ his Heavenly Body Magic, bringing the fight back to equal playing ground as he manages to land some hits on Jura, who figures out his true identity. However, neither now seems to have the advantage, and, in one final attempt to completely wipe out his opponent, Jellal decides to ignore his disguise entirely, moving to cast Sema. As he shifts into his stance, Jura and the crowd watch in shock as the skies darken and begin to swirl above the arena. Also watching in shock are Ultear and Meredy, the two women screaming for Jellal to not cast the spell and blow his cover, Meredy asking what they can possibly do to stop him. In the arena, Jellal moves to finish the spell before suddenly stopping and grabbing at his throat, seemingly in pain. Outside the arena, Ultear and Meredy reveal that they have sense-linked Jellal and Meredy through the use of the latter's Sensory Link Magic. With this, the two women proceed to do anything to incapacitate their comrade in the Domus Flau, the crowd in the stands watching on in complete disbelief as Jellal rolls around crying out in laughter and pain. Finally, Ultear completely knocks out Meredy, Jellal too falling and thereby losing the battle. Whilst the crowd laughs at Fairy Tail once more and Jura questions the validity of his win, Jellal returns to his team, too embarrassed to even retort their angry remarks at him. As Natsu and Elfman wonder what on earth happened and Erza concludes with a smile that Meredy was involved, Mavis turns unimpressed eyes on Makarov over Fairy Tail's bottom rankings. Worried too is Lucy, who appears to the joy of her team, whilst a knight in armor watches her from the sidelines. As the day draws to a close, Carla awakens completely scared in the infirmary from a prophecy she has just witnessed, whilst out in the stands Fairy Tail vows to turn their stance around in day two of the Grand Magic Games. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web (started and concluded) *War Cry vs. Orga Nanagear (started and concluded) *Jellal Fernandes vs. Jura Neekis (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * *Web Magic * * Spells used * *Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣 御神楽 Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura) *Iron Rock Fist *Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水 Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui) * * *Rock Mountain *True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahou Sēma) * * *Web Shot *Black Lightning Sphere Abilities used Weapons used *Magic Staves Items used *Magic Orb Manga & Anime Differences *Some scenes in the anime are mirrored. *The positions of Rufus and Rogue and their setting is different from the manga. *The person who rang the gong is different in the manga. *The shock of Quatro Cerberus' members of War Cry's defeat is moved to before War Cry hits the ground. *The anime slightly extended the fight between Orga and War Cry. *Lector and Frosch's excitement was placed before Happy and Lily's shock of War Cry's defeat. *The anime added a clip of Orga testing the microphone before he sings. *The anime added a scene of Levy commenting on Jura's popularity. *The weapons that were beside Juvia are gone. *The shock of the Fairy tail members when Mavis wanted to go to the restroom is slightly different from the manga. *In the manga, Meredy and Ultear are watching from a grassy area, whilst in the anime they are watching on top of a statue. *Natsu and Elfman were commenting on Jellal's Mirror Water and Jura's Iron Rock Fist in the anime, whilst it was Nab, Reedus and the crowd in the manga. *Natsu, Elfman and Erza were commenting on the Magic circles in the anime while it was the crowd in the manga. *In the anime Chapati was struggling to get his wig back. *The comments of Team Shadow Gear were placed before Makarov's shock. Navigation